


My olicity collection - prompts

by LauWho



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, olicity - Freeform, prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4952458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauWho/pseuds/LauWho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My collection of Olicity oneshots and drabbles from prompts</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. you got to do it right

**Author's Note:**

> well, this is from a prompt from my 1k follower on tumblr, it's the first one that I've done, but it had a good reception on tumblr, so I decided to post it here too, Hope you like it and please please! comment!

She had heard him wrong.. that was the only logical explanation, It was impossible that he had said what she thought she had heard. Oliver couldn’t do that, not it that moment, when she was in their new lair running the comms for the team, while Dig, Thea, Laurel and Oliver himself were in a warehouse basically fighting for their lives against Damien Darhk’s men… he simply wouldn’t.

She took a deep breath, sure it was just a trick of her imagination

“What did you say?” she asked through the comms, in a conversation that ALL THE TEAM could hear

“Will you marry me?” he repeated and she slumped back on her chair, still not believing it. He had said those words, in the middle of a fight, she could hear clearly the sound of the battle, the punches, the screams of pain, and the shots, his own voice was strained, he was in the middle of a fight for Google’s sake!

They had been together for a year now, and ok, she had to admit that she would be lying if she said she hadn’t though about marrying him, about how he would propose but in NONE of her dreams the proposal went like this!

“No” her voice was clear, and angry. She could hear the reaction of the team but she was to busy being angry with her boyfriend to pay attention to them.

“What?” Oliver’s voice showed that he was hurt, he clearly hadn’t expected that answer” I..” but she interrupted him

“Oliver Jonas Queen, that’s not how you propose! You don’t propose over a comm. Link with the rest of the team listening! You do not propose while you are fighting the bad guys! You do NOT get to propose because there are tons of adrenaline running through your body! You do it right! With.. with roses, or music, or candles! A ring would be nice, even if it costs you five bucks! I don’t care! But you do it looking at me! You do not propose like this! So no, I don’t accept your proposal!” she would’ve swear that she heard him chuckle but he didn’t say another word, even though he didn’t mute his comm., he just… focused on the mission.

Thea and laurel tried to say something and judging from their tones they agreed with Felicity but a growl from Oliver was enough to shut them up.

From then on they all focused on the mission, the only thing Felicity could hear was when they talked though their comms to coordinate the attack of if they needed something from her, the one that didn’t ask her anything else was Oliver, she asked herself if he had hurt him or made him mad after her speech in front of all their friends, but after a moment she just thought that if he was mad, she was madder, it was him who propose in front of all their friends, so he had to accept the consequences of his acts.

Finally, about half an hour later she could hear Dig’s voice calling to her

“It’s over Felicity, we’re coming home”

“you guys are all okay?” she asked, wanting to heard him, but after a few seconds she was met with John again

“yeah, we’re al pretty shaken up, but we are okay”

After that, the comms went dead without a word and she started to prep everything for when they’d come back. She was starting to get nervous when she heard the door of the lair.

“Finally I was..” but when she turned around the words died in her throat, because where she expected the whole team in their suits, there was only Oliver, standing in front of her in a three piece black suit that was almost sinful, a white shirt and a tie, and he had a smile in his face that was most definitely one of the capital sins.

“Oliver… what… where is everybody?” she asked, and immediately facepalmed herself, he was in front of her, more beautiful than ever, and she had to ask about the team? What was wrong with her?

“I sent them home” he said, his voice calm, but at the same time flirty

“And you changed” she was again, stating the obvious, but it was all her brain was capable of at that moment

“yeah, I.. had this on the car and changed before I came in”

“Why?” she was almost shaking, all of his barriers were down and she could see in his eyes all the love and devotion that he felt and it was overwhelming

“because you were right, it wasn’t the right moment, or the right way, and you deserve better” he took two steps towards her, stood mere inches from her and pulled something from his pocket. Felicity saw with a gasp that it was a green velvet box, and he chuckled “it’s almost ironic, I’ve been carrying this around for weeks, looking for the perfect moment, and I probably ended up choosing the worst one but tonight while we were fighting those men, I saw one of Darhk’s men, he was lying on the ground and had a ring on his hand, and in that moment I realized that I didn’t want to expend another minute of my life not being married to you, or at least, engaged, I didn’t want to expend another minute without you knowing how much I love you and how happy you make me everyday.” Tears were falling from Felicity’s eyes when she saw Oliver went down on one knee “I don't have candles or flowers, but I love you, more than I thought it was possible, you are the best thing that ever happened to me, I don’t know what I did to have the luck of having you in my life, let alone love me, but I swear that now that I have you, I don’t plan on letting you go, so, Felicity Meghan Smoak, would you make me the happiest man on earth and accept my proposal of becoming my wife?” He opened the little box to show her a white gold ring with a green emerald, it was simple, beautiful, it was.. perfect

“you see, that’s how you got a girl to say yes” she answered with tears running down her cheeks and a smile so big that almost hurt. Oliver smiled at her, and after putting the ring on her finger, he stood up, took her face in both his hands and kissed her, passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck and his went down to her waist until the need of air was too much

He pressed their foreheads together and smile, that goofy smile that she loved because it was only for her

“I love you Oliver”

“I love you Felicity, I love you so much” She smiled and kissed him again. Just as she’d dreamt, it had been perfect


	2. Tqke care of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the one-shot prompts, can you do an olicity fic where Oliver has a head cold but he won't admit it? Thank u :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mu second prompt, and I decided to doa series of it ( I'm hoping I'll get more) if you want me to write one, send it to my tumblr ( 2manyfandomsfor1url)  
> thanks for reading! hope you like it!!

 

Felicity was sat on her station when she heard the door opening and saw Oliver going through and walking down the stairs

“Oliver what are you doing here?” she got up from her chair and went towards him while he looked at her like she was asking something obvious

“You called the Team Felicity,” he coughed “you said there was something going on in the glades and that you needed us here” he kept walking to where his suit was

“No, I asked the rest of the team here, you cannot go out today!”

“Why not?” he coughed again, stopping his steps and turning to look at her

“Oliver, you’re sick”

*cough* “no I’m not, I’m fine Felicity” *cough*he said, trying to hide his slight tremors, he was just a little cold. “this is nothing” He saw Felicity roll her eyes so fast and so hard that he was sure it had to hurt.

Felicity approached him and touched his forehead with her hand

“For god’s sake Oliver, you’re burning!”

He huffed, why was she so stubborn? He was fine! A little cough wasn’t going to keep him away from his duty with the city. He didn’t feel that bad!

“Oliver, you have been like this since Tuesday, don’t you think you should rest, even a little to try and get better?”

Okay, he had to admit that going to the foundry in the Ducati in the middle of a storm wasn’t one of his brightest decisions but it wasn’t as if it was his first night in the rain… Come on! It wasn’t that big of a deal! He ignored her and started walking again to his suit, ignoring Felicity’s comments. In that moment the door opened and Roy and Diggle stepped into the Foundry

“Hey man, are you okay?” Diggle asked him as soon as he laid eyes on him

“Yeah” he smiled at his friend but he coughed again “it’s nothing”

“Are you sure? You look like the time you overdosed with vertigo” John took two steps before Oliver put his hands up, stopping him

“I’m fine, really”

“Yeah? told that to your face” Roy said from his position next to Felicity “You look like shit dude”

Oliver was sure they was exaggerating things, sure, he was a little dizzy, but it was nothing

“While I appreciate your concern,” he said, glaring at Roy “I’m okay, really, I’ve got worse, this is” but he couldn’t end his sentence,

“Oliver Jonas Queen, if you say one more time that it’s nothing, I will kill you” Felicity all but yelled at him, he stood there, looking at her with wide eyes “I don’t care that you’ve had worse, I already know that.  I’m aware that Lian Yu wasn’t exactly a vacation destiny, but you are not in a deserted-not so deserted island anymore, you are in Starling City, where a cold is reason enough to stay in bed 48 hours with soup and cuddles,” she walked to him until she was mere inches from his body “and most importantly, you don’t have to be strong all the time, I get it, you are used to be in a place where everything is saw as a weakness, and you have to survive on your own, but you are not fighting alone anymore,  ” her voice softened which each word, and now she was barely whispering “let me take care of you, please”

Oliver looked at her in awe, this woman was much than he could ever deserved, for some reason she had decided to stay by his side, helping him with his mission, sacrificing her life without asking anything in return, sure he could take a day off if she was the one asking right? So he nodded with a little smile

“Ok, I’ll guide them through this mission and then I’ll be with you ok? You just… lay down in the cot, I’ll be with you in a minute” Oliver nodded again and went to lie down on the cot that they kept in the foundry.

He heard her as she talked to the guys about the situation on the glades, he didn’t pay a lot of attention but he learned that there was some band that was terrorizing the neighborhood shops, with a robbery almost every night, they were very violent and had no problem in hurting people if they encountered.

As soon as Diggle and Roy were out of the door Felicity was by his side, crouching beside the cot

“Let’s go,”

“Felicity, *cough* there’s no need for you to…”

“shut up” she interrupted him, her face serious, her voice hard “I told you that I wanted to take care of you, and that’s exactly what I’m going to do, so come on, get up” He obeyed with a sigh.

Felicity took him to her home, arguing that although his room in the mansion would be bigger, she wouldn’t be comfortable in his house, and there was no way she would let him out of her sight, in part because she promised to take care of him, in part because he didn’t trust him to not return to the lair. Once they arrived there Felicity told him to lay on the bed while she prepared him some dinner and drugs to help him with his fever. He wanted to argue, he wanted to say that the couch would be fine and that he didn’t want to bother her so much, but she didn’t listen to him. She handed him a t-shirt and sweats, signaled to her bedroom and sent him there with a little slap on his ass that made Oliver blushed a little, luckily the fever concealed the new heat on his face.

He had changed in the clothes she gave him and was lying on the bed when she opened the door carrying a tray with a steaming bowl of soup that smelled delicious, a glass of water and some pills in her hands.

“Thank you” he said, after he ate the entire bowl and swallowed the pills, and honestly, feeling better already “I know that I can be a handful sometimes, and you were right, I’m so used to be on my own, that it’s hard for me to accept certain things…like the fact that there are people out there who care about me” he took her hand in his “So thank you, for taking care of me….”

“My pleasure, really” she said, softly “I should… leave you to sleep….” She tried to get up, but Oliver that still had her hand in his didn’t let her “Oliver wh”

“You said something earlier about cuddling, was that true or just false advertising?” he smiled at her and she returned the smile. Without a word he laid on the bed and brought her with him, Felicity didn’t fight it, far from it, she accommodate herself in his arms, with her head in the crook of his neck “Goodnight Felicity”

“Goodnight Oliver”

In the morning Oliver felt much better, he didn’t even cough much and his fever had disappeared, or rather it had migrated to Felicity that woke up feeling like a truck had passed over her. Fortunately she had Oliver by her side taking care of her, always by her side the three days and nights that it took for her to get better. The first day that she woke up without fever and without coughing, he kissed her, passionately.

They didn’t leave her bedroom in two more days, but this time it was for very different and pleasant reasons.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at tumblr --> 2manyfandomsfor1url.tumblr.com


End file.
